Nitrome Must Live!
"Nitrome must live!" is sequel to "Nitrome must die" and all other Nitrome games. Gameplay and objective Same as in NMD. Intro In intro is showing Austin's computer. Austin is chatting with Justin. Austin: It's really boring today. Justin: Yeah, we mustn't destroy Nitrome. Sabkv: You destroyed Nitrome????? !@#$ you! Austin: We're really sorry... Justin: Let's rebuild Nitrome towers! Sabkv: NITROME MUST LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!111 IJZM: Can I join? Sabkv: Of course! Cutscenes floor 1 - 100: Characters arrived near destroyed Nitrome towers in their helicopter. Screen becomes black and words "Few hours later" are seen. Characters are staying on top of nitrome towers (they rebuilt it). They start talking. Austin: Finally! We rebuilt Nitrome towers! Sabkv: Nitrome is amazing! IJZM: Agree. Justin: Me too. System: Warning! Intruders alert! floor 101 - 200: Green dinosaur: What happened? Where am I? Is it laboratory!? Austin: No, it's Nitrome towers. You were infected by parasite. Parasite (running away): I will come back and revenge! Sabkv (laughing): Yeah, you will... Gd: Note: parasite wasn't the only intruder. All but Gd: What!? floor 601 - 700: Justin: Who now? System: Warning! Most powerful robot infected! IJZM: It's... All: ...Big Zapo! floor 701 - 800: System: No more intruders in Nitrome towers. IJZM: Good job! Austin: Yeah... Wait, what is that!? Sabkv: It's tower of heaven. Austin: No, I mean what's on it's top? Butterfly? Why black? Justin: Let's go there and see! IJZM: Good idea... floor 801 - 900: Parasite: I have returned! >:) Pixellove is mine now! Sabkv: Again you... floor 901 - 1000 Parasite: You have cubboy, I have robboy! Sabkv: You will die - sooner or later... >:) Endings Normal ending Robboy explodes and characters have gone home. Secret ending Robboy explodes and characters have gone to the computer room. System: You have a new message! Look at the computer screen! Sabkv: It's passwords and useful combinations! Hurray! Floor 1002 ending Parasite: Argh! You killed me! Anyway, you can't kill The Master... Argh... Pew. System: Thanks for playing! Levels There are 5 types of levels in NML: *1 Tutorial - floor 0 *790 Normal (79 per set) - same as NMD *200 Challenge (20 per set) - same as NMD *10 Bonus - in bonus levels player hasn't any weapon and can't attack. Player must avoid all enemies and hazards. If character will touch any hazard or enemy he will die. Main objective of bonus levels is to collect element orb. *10 Boss (1 per set) - see bosses section *2 Secret (last set) - floors 1001, 1002 Controls Austin: Arrow keys = move / = attack Justin: WASD = move Q = attack Sabkv: TFGH = move Space bar = attack IJZM: IJKL = move O = attack Enemies :Main article: List of enemies in NML! *Nitrome, fanfiction and pixellove characters infected by parasites - Do the same as in their original games but parasites on their heads are seen (player must shoot parasites to defeat) *Robots - Enemies with alot of health and very strong attacks *Evil characters - Do the same as in their original games *Invaders - Do the same as employees Bosses :Main article: List of bosses in NML! floor 100 - Green dinosaur infected by parasite floor 200 - Worm from Worm food floor 300 - Dark antagonist from Depict1 floor 400 - Red Bot from Agent Turnright floor 500 - King cloud floor 600 - Under-Dweller floor 700 - Big Zapo infected by parasite floor 800 - Evil butterfly from tower of heaven floor 900 - Pixellove heart infected by parasite floor 1000 - Robboy (robotic cubboy) floor 1001 - Charomat infected by parasite floor 1002 - Giant parasite infected by big parasite infected by medium parasite infected by normal-sized parasite infected by small parasite Weapons/attacks Gun ammo: *Weapons from NMD (out of ammo and bang are pickable weapons now) *Weapons from Rubble Trouble, Toxic, Mutiny and B.C. Bow Contest *Secret weapon *And many other... Other weapons: *Scythe *Sword *Hammer *Mac10 Melee attacks (instead of out of ammo)(when started, combo counter and combo generator activated)(in order): *Gun throw *Basic punch *Basic kick *Headbutt *Bodyelblow *Strong punch *Strong kick *Knee *Slap (another one) *Stomp *Grab enemy (if near) *Throw enemy (if grabbed) *Teleport to enemy and fast kick *Fast punch *Combo repeats after every fast punch (gun throw is not included as player has already thrown gun) Special attacks Note: to perform special attack character needs at least 4 element orbs to collect. If special attack performed, 4 element orbs will be lost. To use special attack player must click character's image, then select a special attack Austin's "BGMD" - Austin says:"Bad guys must die!!!!!!!!!111". After that an explosion near every enemy is seen Austin's "Booboom" - Instantly kills the nearest enemy Justin's "Invisibility" - Justin makes all characters invisible Justin's "Infinite ammo" - Gives infinite ammo to all characters Sabkv's "Gunbrick" - Sabkv teleports to the middle of the level and places gunbrick. Gunbrick attacks like nanobot weapon, but doesn't move and can't be damaged Sabkv's "Damage on" - Gives damage to guns like bubble, shockwave, spring etc. IJZM's "BML" - IJZM spawns Blueflake characters holding guns. They will shoot random ammo. Cheats Cheats are unlockable by password. *Clothes (Austin's and Justins clothes change) *Secret levels (floors 1001 and 1002) *Level builder (player can drag blocks or enemies with the mouse) *Fast run mode (character moves faster) *Damage x2 mode (characters' attacks increases) *Secret weapon *Long range (range of boomerang and sniper rifle increases) Achievements In NML player can earn achievements. Player gets +1000 point for every achievement. Here is the list of them. *1. Lets play! - Click the play button *2. Play alone - Select 1-player mode *3. Play with a friend - Select 2-player mode *4. Play with friends - Select 3-player mode *5. Play in a team - Select 4-player mode *6. Play, password, cheats, scores, help, credits - Click all buttons in the main menu screen *7. Wrong - Type incorrect password *8. Correct! - Type correct password *9. Lets go right... - Move right *10. ...And left - Move left *11. J-j-jump - Jump *12. Pew - Shoot *13. Killer - Kill an enemy *14. Cash - Collect a coin *15. Kill, kill, kill - Kill 100 enemies *16. Die!!!!!111 - Kill 500 enemies *17. Revenge - Kill 1000 enemies *18. Ouch - Die 100 times *19. Gunman - Get all kinds of guns *20. Player - Play 2 days in a row *21. Fun game - Play 5 days in a row *22. Addicted - Play 10 days in a row *23. Very special attack - Get all characters to use the special attack at least 5 times or more *24. Roar Rampage - Destroy the Green Dinosaur *25. Eat the worm - Destroy the Worm from Worm Food *26. Depict2 - Destroy the Dark antagonist *27. Ready to destroy Reddy - Destroy the Red Bot *28. Fix the weather - Destroy King Cloud *29. Cave Chaos 3 - Destroy the Under-Dweller *30. Millionaire - Collect 1,000,000 coins *31. My power! - Use special attack *32. Very useful! - Use all useful combinations *33. Argh - Die 1000 times *34. Wet - Go through waterfall *35. No more ammo :( - Use melee attack *36. Good! - Reach 25x combo *37. Fantastic! - Reach 50x combo *38. Amazing! - Reach 75x combo *39. Combo builder! - Reach 100x combo *40. Combo master! - Reach 250x combo *41. Combo king! - Reach 500x combo *42. Combo god! - Reach 1000x combo *43. It's easy - Beat full game without getting hurt *44. Bye - Die *45. Big black eeeeeeeeee... - Go through teleporter *46. ...nd. - Come out from another teleporter *47. All cheats - Use all cheats *48. Silence - Mute music *49. I don't hear you - Mute sound *50. Please, stop - Pause the game *51. What do I have? - Check your achievements *52. ¼ of this - Beat 25% of achievements *53. In half of the way - Beat 50% of achievements *54. ¾ of this - Beat 75% of achievements *55. No more missions? - Beat all achievements (this one not included) *56. Oh, NO-O-O-O! - Sink in acid *57. Oh, YE-E-E-ES! - Kill an enemy by acid *58. Nature - Collect all element orbs *59. Fault lines - Destroy Big Zapo *60. Heaven towers - Destroy Evil Butterfly *61. I like pixels - Destroy Pixellove Heart *62. Mascot must die!!!!!111 - Destroy Roboy *63. No more spawners - Destroy Charomat *64. -Is it final? - See normal ending *65. -No, it's not - See secret ending *66. -Yes, it is - See floor 1002 ending *67. Cool vid - Don't skip cutscene *68. I'm bored - Skip cutscene *69. Ne-e-e-eyetro-o-o-ome - Click the link to nitrome *70. Why aren't you playing? >:( - Open another window *71. Goodbye, Parasite - Destroy final boss *72. The push - Push the box *73. WHAT??? - Shoot at waterfall *74. Prison - Destroy a cage *75. I'll save you - Collect a prisoner *76. Block breaker - Break breakable block *77. It's not hard - Beat full game without dying *78. Opinion - Vote in the poll of NML! article *79. Something to say - Comment NML! article (don't spam,please) *80. Awesome score! - Reach the score at least 95,000,000 *81. Click - Click this achievement to unlock *82. Submit - Submit your score *83. Read - Click the link to NML! article *84. Double kill - Throw an enemy on another enemy *85. Zombie - Kill an enemy while dead *86. Tutorial - Beat level 0 *87. Revive - Revive another character *88. Tetris'd must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 1 *89. Hot air must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 2 *90. Roly poly must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 3 *91. Tower of heaven must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 4 *92. Depict1 must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 5 *93. Cave Chaos must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 6 *94. Swindler must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 7 *95. Skywire must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 8 *97. Rush must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 9 *98. Super treadmill also must live!!!!!111 - Beat bonus level 10 *99. This game sucks - Die after killing all enemies *100. Tall - Tower all 4 characters *101. Gravity - Hit gravity button Credits Artwork: Made: Stefan Ahlin Ripped: Members of nitrome and pixellove wikis Edited: Sabkv, NOBODY?, NTPYTO?, IJZM? Programming: IJZM? Music: Still unknown Editors: Sabkv, Axiy Special thanks: Nitrome - Best website ever! Bluefire2 - Founder of nitrome fanfiction wiki Unregistred wikia contributor - For multi beam, lightning and toxic guns The Mysterious user - For shield yellow enzyme Nitrome, Nitrome fanfiction, Pixellove wikis members - For hard working, sprites Nitromians - For loving Nitrome You, - For reading this New features *Hidden areas - In hidden areas player can find keys *Box - Pushable object *Waterfall - Any ammo can't go through it, but player or enemy can *Keys - Hidden pick ups that will teleport the player to bonus levels *Element orbs - Power ups that appear only in the end of bonus levels. There are 10 element orbs: Fire, water, ground, wind, plant, ice, electricity, light, dark and steel. Every orb gives character certain power and +1000 points. If all collected, secret ending (with passwords and useful combinations in it) will be shown after player completes the 1000th floor *Teleporters - Teleport character or enemy to another part of level *Cages - Breakable objects, may contain prisoners (Nitrome, pixellove or fanfiction characters) or/and gun. Player gets + 1000 points for every prisoner *Breakable blocks - Can be destroyed *Towering - Character can step on another character *Moving platforms - They can move *Timed blocks - Appear and disappear every 3 seconds *Gravity switches - Can switch gravity to ceiling, walls and floor *Crushable blocks - If character steps on it, it will dissapear after 3 seconds Powers of element orbs In the end of bonus levels player can choose 1 element orb he wants. Player can't choose the same orb two or more times. Their abilities: *Fire - increases damage x2 *Water - gives ammo ability to go through waterfall *Ground - player can hold down arrow (s, g or k) key to crouch *Wind - character jumps higher and moves faster *Plant - character will slowly regenerate his HP *Ice - character can stun enemies for 5 seconds by jumping on their heads *Electricity - when player touches an enemy both will take damage *Light - increases damage x2 on dark enemies *Dark - increases damage x2 on light enemies *Steel - player will take less damage Useful combinations: *DAMAGE X4!!! = Fire + Light + Dark *Jack Sky = Ice + Wind *Kamikaze = Electricity + Steel + Plant *Dodge = Ground + Wind *Mario = Justin's special attack + electricity *Big BOOM = Austin's special attack + fire *DAMAGE X8!!! = Damage x2 cheat + DAMAGE X4!!! *Ultimate beam of doom = Secret weapon cheat + DAMAGE X8!!! *Death = Scythe weapon + DAMAGE X8!!! Beta *Guardian rock was thought a boss, but as crusher block appeared in NMD, G. rock was removed. *Sub - bosses were planned, but Sabkv hadn't any ideas for them. Gallery NMD star gun.png|Some new guns NMD Book of Laws gun.png NMD Acid gun.png NMD sniper rifle.jpg NMD Megaman gun charge.png NMD Megaman gun.png NMD Depict 1 spike gun.jpg NMD pixellove gun.jpg NMD knuckles gun.jpg NMD laser.png NMD shockwave gun.jpg NMD Gunbrick v.2.jpg NML! Icon.png|NML! icon NMD Acid gun character damaged.png|Character damaged by acid Sabkv.jpg|Third character, Sabkv NML_menu.png|Main menu screen Dibujito_en_gimp.png|Fourth character, IJZM (by IJZM) NML password.png|Password screen NML! Demo icon.png|Demo Icon Parasites tower.png|Final boss Zapo infected.png|7th boss NML menu coloured.png|Menu screen recolored NMD Lighting.png|Lightning gun (thanks to unregistered wikia contributor) NMD Multi-beam gun.png|Multi- beam gun (thanks to unregistered wikia contributor) NMD toxic gun.png|Toxic gun (thanks to unregistered wikia contributor) NML preview 1.png|First preview image (click to see larger version)|link=http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/4f/NML_preview_1.png NML menu coloured night.png|Recolored again NML menu colored white.png|Recolored one more time NML menu colored finished.png|All recolored versions mixed Dark Antagonist (NML).png|Third boss GD infected.png|First boss Evil butterfly and good butterfly.png|8th boss in level 800 (left) and when beaten (right) NML secret weapon.png|Secret weapon Giant worm (NML).png|2nd boss H. air, bunny, Blue and T. hero caged.png|A cage Element orbs.png|Element orbs The Under-dweller (NML).png|6th boss Robboy.png|10th boss (both phases) King cloud (NML!).png|5th boss Pixellove infected.png|9th boss 2.Shield Yellow Enzyme.png|Shield yellow enzyme (enemy) (by The Mysterious user) Hench spinie.png|Spiked helmet (enemy) Hammer Henchman.png|Hammer henchman (enemy) Crawling Purple Enzyme (Twin Shot 3).png|Crawling Purple Enzyme (Enemy) Dark Dragons.png|Dark Dragon (Enemy) Boot Series.png|From Left to Right: Justin Bennet and Austin Carter on Boots (Characters), Boot Blob (Enemy), Boot Purple Enzyme (Enemy) Sabkv AC4E Style.png|Third character , Sabkv , drawn by Austincarter4ever Trivia *Letter "W" in main menu and in password section is different *Sabkv had no ideas for secret gun, but he created it *Gunbrick gun had another version with worse quality *Colored menu screens wasn't seen in the game *Some facts can be seen only in source mode *2 people wanted to make cheats screen but both didn't *Users can suggest content in comments or here Poll Do you like my idea? Yes, I like it! Yes, it's ok. No, I don't like it. No, I hate it! No, I'm neutral. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nitrome must live!